I Have a Secret
by kingdomgirl12
Summary: Rin is a famous superstar, but she keeps it a secret from every one. When Len another superstar comes to her school. Things start to happen around her. Will Len find out Rin's secret or will Rin keep it from him.


**I Have a Secret**

**Chapter 1**

**Rin's POV**

Hi my name is Rin some people might know me as the famous singer named Hannah. I really look like this with blonde hair that goes to my shoulders, I also have blue eyes. The way you see me on stage I have black hair with the same eyes though. The way I became Hannah is that one day I got a call from a radio station. They asked me if I wanted to become a singer. I said that I would if I could disguise my look. They said I could, and my mom told me that I could do it too. So that is how I became Hannah, the famous superstar.

I was walking down the hallway to my homeroom class. I sat down with my friend Miku, in front of me. She had teal hair that went to her ankles and teal eyes. She wore a school uniform with a teal tie on it, with long socks on with black/grey tennis shoes. Oh, and her hair was in pigtails too. She has been my best friend ever since 1st grade. Well, I was in 1st grade she was in 2nd grade. Yeah she's a little older than me but at least were friends. She turned around to face me.

"Hey Rin, did you hear that Hannah is going to have a concert here in town. I'm sooooo excited." She almost screamed at me. She was also my 1st fan I ever had. I looked at her with a fake smile.

"Yeah I knew that." I wasn't that happy about it cause I was her. I tried my best to not care about her at school. Some people thought I was crazy for not liking her. But if they knew I was her they would go crazy over me. The bell ranged and the teacher came in. Miku turned around to face the board. I just put my head on my hand, and looked out the window.

"Good morning class we have a new student with us today." I wasn't that glad to hear that, but I listened anyways. "Can you please come in." The new student came in, and my eyes got big. He was Len, the second famous singer. Most of the girls went a little crazy, but they didn't jump up and down in their seats. "Yes some of you guys might know him as Len the singer. But he just wants be just a normal boy right Len." Len looked at the class and said yes. I got a good look at him then. He looked just like me. Only he was a boy. The teacher told Len to sit next to me. Len sat next to me.

"Hi," he said. I looked at him.

"Hi," I looked at him with a smile. He smiled back, and we started to work on things. I couldn't help, but see Len look at me sometimes, in the corner of my eye. I didn't care that much though.

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

It was lunch time I walked to the tree I sit at. I sat down and pilled my orange. I was soooo tired today. Half of me was a famous superstar, and the other was a normal middle school girl. I get really tired being both, but I have to for my fans and to help my family with the money. My family was poor at first, but ever since I became Hannah we had lots of money.

**Len's POV.**

I walked into the lunch room to find somewhere to sit. I just walked outside because I didn't want any girls around me. When I was outside I saw that girl I sat at in class. Oh what was her name, Rin. I walked up to her.

"Hi" Rin turned her head to see me smiling at her.

"Hi" she smiled back.

"Ummm do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all," I sat down next to her. We talked about anything we could think of. I was shocked that she didn't hug me and stuff. She was different than most girls I've met. I kind a liked that about her.

"Hey um Rin, why are you not like the other girls in this school?" She turned her head to look at me.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, most girls go crazy over me, but you don't do that."

"Oh, well I know you want to be a normal middle school boy so I just treat you that way. It doesn't matter if you're famous or not. You're you and that's all that matters." I was shocked that she thought that. I mean that is how I want to be treaded, but I never thought I would ever hear it from someone before. I smiled at her she smiled back.

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

"Oh well, I guess I should go then. I'll see you later Len." She got up and ran to her next class. I watched her leave I just smiled and left to my next class.

**Chapter 2**

**Rin's POV.**

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

School was over! Yes! I ran to my locker to get my stuff for 'Hannah'. I was about to put it in my backpack until Len came up to me. I saw him and shoved it back in my locker.

"Hey Rin, are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Umm yes I have to umm go to my cousin's house."

"Oh well, I'll see you around." He waved to me and left.

"That was close." I didn't want to lie to him, but I had to. I open up my locker again, and put my stuff in my backpack. I walked to the back of the school to get in the limo, that so no one could see me. I sat down in the limo, and pulled out my phone. I had one txt from Miku.

**Miku: Hey I saw u with Len at lunch 2day. Do u like him?**

**Rin: No! I do not like him we were just talkin and stuff.**

I put my phone away. I sooo did not like Len we are just friends that's all. We came up to a radio company place. I sighed I already knew that there was going to be a meeting. I got out of the limo and ran to the bathroom and got changed into Hannah. I wore a black shirt that had different colored stars on it, with black stockings, a blue jeans skirt on, on top of the stockings, and brown and black high tops on too. I put on my black hair wig on with some hair clips on, to let my yellow bangs hide under the black. I looked myself in the mirror, and walked out to see my mom waiting for me. I gave her my school clothes, and she walked to put them in the limo. I walked into the meeting room and guess who I saw.

**Len's POV.**

I waited in the meeting room for it to begin. I was about go to sleep until I heard the doors open. I turned around to see Hannah, the 1st famous superstar, walk in. Yeah I'm the second famous superstar. She walked to a sit next to me and said hi to me. I smiled and turned my head to face the boss.

"Well, now that Hannah is here we can start. Now are people were thinking of letting you two sing a song together. Is that ok?" I looked at Hannah and she just smiled.

"Sure that will be fine." She said I looked back at the boss and he nodded.

"Alright then you two will sing a song together, and it has to be done by next Tuesday."

"Wait, does that mean we're going to sing it at her concert." Are boss nodded and we left. Hannah turned to me.

"Hey Len, when do you want to work on the song?" I looked at her.

"Ummm I don't know how about I txt you about it?"

"Sure" we gave each other's phone numbers to each other and then I left with my manager.

**Rin's POV.**

Len and I gave each other's phones back and then he left. I walked to my limo and grabbed my phone and put 'Hannah's' phone away. I checked my phone to see that Miku texted back.

**Miku: Yeah whatever u say. Hey do u think he'll go out with me?**

**Rin: :Roll eyes: I don't think so Miku. I thought u liked Kaito. :P**

I put my phone away and just sighed at my friend.

**Chapter 3**

**Rin's POV.**

I woke up at 10:00 that morning. I was happy that it was Saturday. I didn't have school, and I didn't have to go anywhere that day. I walked to my laptop and got on face book. I started to hum to myself.

**That I can't live without you**

**And maybe two…**

**Is better than one… **

Cool! I just thought of some lyrics for Len and I could sing. I grabbed 'Hannah's' phone and texted Len.

**Hannah: Hey, I just thought of some lyrics for r song.**

I put it away and went back to face book.

**Len's POV.**

I was on face book when my phone vibrated. I pick it up and saw that Hannah texted me.

**Hannah: Hey, I just thought of some lyrics for r song.**

What! She already has some lyrics for the song. I haven't even started on it yet.

**Len: Cool do u want to meet somewhere to talk about it?**

**Hannah: Sure how about the park?**

**Len: Sure I'll see u there.**

**Hannah: ok **

**Len: **

I put my phone away, and stared to look for something to wear. I got out a yellow shirt that had a hood on it, blue jeans, and some yellow and white tennis shoes. I put my hair in a little lose ponytail and walked to the park. I put my hood on so no one could see who I was. When I got there I saw Hannah sitting on a bench. She wore a black shirt, a black and blue skirt, and some blue flip flops. She had a black cap on her head. I walked to her and sat next to her. She turned towards me.

"Len?" I turned towards her and smiled.

"Yup it's me." She smiled back.

"What took you so long?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was here for a long time."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I frowned and looked down.

"It's ok Len." I heard her giggle at me. I looked up to see her smiling at me. I smiled back. She got up and started walking down the walk way.

"Umm where are you going?" She turned around and said,

"Well, I thought we could talk about the song while we're walking."

"Oh." I got up and walked to her and we walked off. We started out quiet for a while until I heard Hannah sing something.

**That I can't live without you**

**And maybe two…**

**Is better than one…**

I looked at her to see her eyes closed. "Umm Hannah, what was that?"

**Rin's POV.**

"Umm Hannah, what was that?" I heard Len say to me. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Oh that it was the lyrics to the song we could sing."

"Oh, is that how far you got?"

"Yeah I can't think of anything else to put in it."

"Hmmm how about, _But there's so much time…__To figure out the rest of my life_."

"Hmmm that can work, but I think that should be the chorus."

"Ok then, but what do we say before that?" I looked down to think for a minute until I hit a tree. I fell back on my butt. "Hannah, are you ok?" I rubbed my head while groaning. I looked up at him to see are faces really close to each other. I blushed a little but not a lot.

"Y-Y-Yeah I'm fine," I said trying to be calm. Len got up and helped me up. "Thanks" Len just smiled. I looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was going down. "I guess will have to catch up tomorrow." Len looked at me puzzled I pointed at the sky. He turned around and saw the sun going down.

"We still have some time left." He grabbed my hand and took me to a spot, in the park where the sun was shone. I sat down on the grass he did too. We watched the sunset without saying a word. I closed my eyes and remembered when Miku, Mieko, and I used to sit, and watch the sunset together and we did all kinds of stuff together. But that all changed when Mieko moved to Japan, we lived in Tokyo. I stopped thinking when I felt something on my hand. I opened my eyes, and saw that Len's hand was on top of mine. I blushed I looked at him to see his eyes closed. I saw him open his, and he turned to look at me. I turned my head to not look at him. I didn't want him to see me blushing like crazy. I finally, looked at the sky to see that it was almost night time. My mom would kill me if I wasn't home before dark. I got up and Len did too.

"Umm I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah want to meet here?" I thought for a minute until I finally remembered that I had to record tomorrow.

"Oh, no I can't tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to record tomorrow. I just remembered it now." I looked down in shame.

"Oh, it's ok we can do it a different day. Why don't I txt you about it, or you can txt me." I looked up and smiled.

"Ok then." I waved goodbye to Len and ran home.

When I got home my mom was about to go to bed. I walked to my room and put my 'Hannah' wig away. Then I put on my pj's. I got in bed and started to think about Len. _Maybe I do like him. Hmm I don't know, but he might just like Hannah not me. Hmmm I don't know I'll think about it tomorrow.'_ I turned to my side and went to sleep.

**Chapter 4**

**Rin's POV.**

**BEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

I hit my alarm clock on the top of it, to make it stop. I got up and looked at the clock. It was 9:30AM I had to be at the studio at 10. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I took a shower, and when I was done with that I ran to my room, and picked something out in the 'Hannah' pail. I picked out a black shirt with a blue guitar on it, blue jeans, and some black and blue tennis shoes. I ran back into the bathroom to brush my teeth, put my wig on, and put some hair pins in. When I was done I ran out the door to see the limo just pulled up. I got in it and it drove off.

**Len's POV.**

I was sitting in my room until my mom knock on my door. I told her to come in. She came in and told me to get ready.

"Why?"

"Because you're manager called, and he need's you to record today."

"Ok tell the limo to wait," I groaned. My mom left my room and I got ready. I walked to my closet and picked out a white shirt that had a yellow tie on it, black shorts, some black leg warmers, and some white tennis shoes. I walked into the bath room to put my hair into a little lose ponytail. I walked out the door and got in the limo. I picked up my phone to txt Rin. I haven't heard from her in a while I hope she can talk.

**Len: Hey, can u talk?**

I put my phone down and looked out the window.

**Rin's POV.**

I felt my phone vibrate, not the Hannah one. I picked it up to see Len texted me. '_I wonder what he wants'_

**Len: Hey, can u talk?**

**Rin: Hey, yea I can**

**Len: Cool wrud?**

**Rin: nm just sittin around u**

**Len: Going some where **

**Rin: Why the face?**

**Len: Cause I don't want to go**

**Rin: O**

**Len: Yea. Hey, can I ask u something?**

**Rin: Sure**

**Len: Umm r u friends with Hannah?**

**Rin: The famous singer yea**

**Len: u r cool**

**Rin: Yea o hey I g2g now ttyl**

**Len: k ttyl**

I put my phone away and walked into the recording room. I put my headphone's on, and waited for the music. As I waited I saw Len in the room. He didn't see me though. I was blushing like crazy. "Ok Hannah you ready?" I saw Len look at me with a shocked face on. I smiled at him he did too.

"I'm ready," I said. Luke stared the music. I moved to the beat of it and began to sing _Sk8ter Boy._

**He was a boy**

**She was a girl**

**Can I make it anymore obvious?**

**He was a punk.**

**She did ballet.**

**What more can I say?**

**He wanted her.**

**She'd never tell.**

**Secretly she wanted him as well.**

**And all of her friends**

**Stuck up their nose.**

**And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.**

**He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.**

**He wasn't good enough for her.**

**She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.**

**She needed to come back down to earth.**

I looked at Len to see him staring at me. He looked like he never heard me sing before. Well, I have heard him sing before, and he was really good. I looked back at my mike and began to sing again.

**Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby, she's all alone.**

**She turns on TV and guess who she sees?**

**Skater boy rockin' up MTV.**

**She calls up her friends.**

**They already know**

**And they've all got tickets to see his show.**

**She tags along, stands in the crowd.**

**Looks up at the man that she turned down.**

**He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy.**

**He wasn't good enough for her.**

**Now he's a superstar**

**Slammin' on his guitar**

**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

**He wasn't good enough for her.**

**Now he's a superstar**

**Slammin' on his guitar**

**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**

I looked at Len and kept on looking at him. He was just smiling at me. I smiled back and closed my eyes. I turned my head back to the mike and kept my eyes closed.

**Sorry girl but you missed out.**

**Well tough luck that boy's mine now.**

**We are more than just good friends.**

**This is how the story ends.**

**Too bad that you couldn't see…**

**See the man that boy could be.**

**There is more than meets the eye,**

**I see the soul that is inside.**

**He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl.**

**Can I make it anymore obvious?**

**We are in love. **

**Haven't you heard how we rock each other's worlds?**

**I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.**

**I'll be backstage after the show.**

**I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he used to know**

**I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.**

**I'll be backstage after the show.**

**I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote about a girl he used to know.**

"Great job Hannah." I heard Luke say to me.

"Thanks Luke." I said opening my eyes.

"Ok do you won't to take a break or do you want to finish up?"

"I'll finish up."

"That's my girl." I sang three more songs and I was done. I walked out to meet Len.

"Hey, Hannah I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Well, now you do."

"Hey, are you staying because if you are umm when I'm done recording we can talk about the song and stuff. If you want to that is." I thought for a minute.

"Sure that will be fine."

"Great I'll see you when I get out." I nodded and smiled. He ran inside of the recording room and I ran to my mom, who is also my manager. I told her that Len and I are going to hang out for a while. She told me I could. I ran back into the room Len was in.

**Len's POV.**

I walked into the recording room and put on the headphone's on my head. I saw Hannah sit in a chair next to Luke. I started to stare at her I was lost in my own world until I heard Luke call my name.

"Len, hey man wake up."

"Huh? Oh sorry."

"It's ok you ready to sing?"

"You bet." Luke turned the music on, and I closed my eyes and began to sing _Maybe._

**Maybe I'm a dreamer**

**Maybe I'm misunderstood**

**Maybe you're not seeing the side of me you should**

**Maybe I'm crazy**

**(Maybe I'm crazy)**

**Maybe I'm the only one**

**(Maybe I'm the only one)**

**Maybe I'm just out of touch**

**Maybe I've just had enough**

**Maybe it's time change**

**And leave it all behind**

**I've never been one to walk alone**

**I've always been scared to try**

**So why does it feel so wrong**

**To reach for something more**

**To wanna live a better life**

**What am I waiting for?**

'**Cause nothing stays the same**

**Maybe it's time to change**

I opened my eyes and looked at Hannah. She was sitting next to Luke with her eyes closed. It looked like she was singing with me, or she might be thinking about our song. I just stared at her until I had to sing again. I turned my head and began to sing.

**Maybe it's hopeless**

**(Maybe it's hopeless)**

**Maybe I should just give up**

**(Maybe I should just give up)**

**What if I can't trust myself?**

**What if I just need some help?**

**Maybe it's time to change**

**And leave it all behind**

**I've never been one to walk alone**

**I've always been scared to try**

**So why does it feel so wrong**

**To reach for something more**

**To wanna live a better life**

**What am I waiting for?**

'**Cause nothing stays the same**

**Maybe it's time to change**

I turned my head to see Hannah smiling at me. I smiled back of course. I heard the music turn to where I had to sing again. I turned my head again and sang again.

**Maybe it's time to change**

**And leave it all behind**

**I've never been one to walk alone**

**I've always been scared to try**

**So why does it feel so wrong**

**Maybe it's time to change**

**And leave it all behind**

**I've never been one to walk alone**

**I've always been scared to try**

**So why does it feel so wrong**

**To reach for something more**

**To wanna live a better life**

**What am I waiting for?**

'**Cause nothing stays the same**

**Maybe it's time to change**

'**Cause nothing stays the same**

**Maybe it's time to change**

The song ended and Hannah and Luke clapped.

"All right Len that was awesome!"

"Thanks Luke."

"Well, are you ready for another one, or do you want to take a break?" I thought for a minute.

"I'll finish up."

"Alright then here you go." I sang three more songs then I was finished for today. Hannah and I went to the park to hang out a little while.

**Chapter 5**

**Rin's POV.**

Len and I walked to the park. We talked about anything we could think of. We sat down on a bench. We stayed quiet along time until Len asked me something.

"Hey, umm Hannah I didn't know you had yellow bangs." I looked at him with big eyes.

"W-W-What do you mean."

"You have yellow in your hair." He said as he pointed to my bangs. I looked at my bangs and saw that one of my hair clips where missing. _'Oh no, one of my hair clips fell out. Now Len's going to know I'm Rin! Well, I better tell him now before I lie to him, or hurt him.' _I looked down in shame.

"Len, I have to te-"

"Cool I didn't know you put yellow in your hair. You must have gotten it done today." I looked at him puzzled, but I shook it off.

"Y-Yeah I got it done this morning. I wanted to tell you, but I wanted you to see for yourself."

"Well, I guess I found it." I smiled at him he did too.

"So do you go to school, or are you home school?" He looked at me.

"I go to school why don't you."

"Umm you could say that."

"Really where do you go."

"Well, I don't go to school I let my best friend go to school for me. She gives me my homework and stuff."

"Really? Dang you're lucky to have a friend who would do that for you. I have to go to school. Well, it doesn't really bother me that much though."

"How come."

"Cause I get to see Rin she's the only girl at school who's not crazy about me. I kind a like that about her. Sorry you might not want to hear this."

"Oh it's ok. Besides Rin's my friend that gives me my homework and stuff for school."

"Rin, she's your friend who does that for you? Oh that's right she told me that when I texted her today."

"Yeah well, I better get going I'll see you later ok." Len nodded at me, and I left to go home. When I got home my mom was asleep. I walked to my room quietly to not wake her. I grabbed my pj's and went to bed.

The next morning, I sooo did not want to go to school today. I walk to the bathroom to see that I still had my wig on. I took it off and stepped into the shower. I let the warm water hit my back to help me think. _'Hmmm Len almost found out my secret. I better tell him soon but how? Hmmm I'll think about it later.'_ I got finished with my shower and walked to my room to pick out something to wear. I walked to my closet to pull out a white shirt that showed my stomach, black short shorts, grey leg stockings on my legs, and my arms, and some white tennis shoes. I walked to the bathroom, and brushed my hair and put a white bow in my hair, and some hair clips too. I checked myself in the mirror before I left to school. I took a deep breath, and grabbed my bag and ran to school. When I got to school I saw Miku sitting on a bench by herself. I walked to her and sat down next to her.

"Hey Miku." She looked at me and hugged me. "Umm Miku…can't breathe." She let go of me and frowned.

"Sorry Rin it's just that I can't go Hannah's concert Tuesday." She looked down in shame.

"Why not?"

"Cause her tickets are all sold out." I looked at her and smiled.

"Well, you can have this." I took out one ticket to my concert. Miku gasped at me.

"Y-You have one ticket?"

"Yeah I'm not going to use it so here."

"OMG! Thank you, thank you thank you!" I gave her the ticket and she hugged me to death. I just smiled and hugged her back. She let go of me after a few minutes later.

"So Rin are you and Len going out?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What! No we're just friends."

"Ok then whatever you say. Well, I got to go I'll see you in Math." Miku said as she got up and ran to her 1st class. I sat there for a minute.

"Hey Rin" I turned around to see Len standing there behind me.

"Oh hey Len," I got up and walked to him.

"What have you been doing this week?" I tried to think up a lie quick.

"Oh ummm well you know I had to go to my cousin's house last week remember." I was trying to make a good lie and it worked.

"Oh yeah I remember now."

"So what di-"

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

"Oh well I guess I got to go now. I'll see you later Len ok."

"Ok see you." I waved to him he did too. I walked to my 1st class. I sat in my desk and just looked out the window. 

**Chapter 6**

**Len's POV.**

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

It was finally lunch time. I walked to where Rin was and sat next to her. We talked about all kinds of stuff.

"Hey Rin I didn't know that you helped Hannah with her homework."

"Hmmm oh yeah Hannah and I are best friends."

"Cool so I guess that means you're going to her concert Tuesday."

"Ummmm well you could say that."

"What do you mean."

"Well, uhhhhh…hey look at that squirrel Len." Rin pointed to a squirrel on a tree climbing it. I looked at it, but I knew Rin was trying to change the subject.

"Rin, don't try to change the subject."

"Well, it was a try." She looked the other way and looked down.

"Rin, just tell me."

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I just can't tell you what I meant."

"Why?" She turned her head I could see her blush. Cause I think we were too close to each other. I blush too, but RIn looked back down .

"Rin…"

**RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

"Len, I have to go I'll see you later ok." Rin got up and ran to her next class. I watched her run I felt kind a bad for bringing up that subject. _'You idiot way did you ask her that. Ughhhhhhh now she might never talk to me again.'_ I looked down in shame, and walked to my next class.

In music class Rin didn't even talk to me, or sit by me. She sat in front of me with a sad face on. I felt bad for what I did. Later on the teacher came in, and told us that today we would have to sing a song today by our self. I didn't want to go cause I was famous in this school.

"Rin, you are first."

**Rin's POV.**

"Rin, you are first." When I heard that my heart dropped. _'Oh no, now Len's going to know I'm Hannah for sure now.' _"Rin, will you please come up here." I sat up and took a mike. The teacher played a song for me to sing. I was really nervous that Len, or the whole class will find out I'm Hannah. I took a deep breath and sang _Love Story._ I wasn't surprised that it was my song.

**We were both young when I first saw you.**

**I closed my eyes and the flashback starts:**

**I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.**

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**

**See you make your way through the crowd**

**And say, "Hello,"**

**Little did I know…**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**

**And I was crying on the staircase**

**Begging you, "Please don't go"**

**And I said…**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**

I looked at the class they seemed to not recognize me. But when I looked at Len he looked like he was trying to think of who the voice sounded to him. I just looked at him. He looked at me, but I turned my head to not look at him. I heard the music turn to where I had to sing again.

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**

**We keep quite 'cause we're dead if they knew**

**So close your eyes…escape this town for a little while.**

**Oh, oh.**

'**Cause you were Romeo-I was a scarlet letter,**

**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**

**But you were everything to me,**

**I was begging you, "Please don't go"**

**And I said…**

**Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

**I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**

**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**

**Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel**

**This love is difficult but it's real**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes."**

**Oh, oh.**

I looked at Len to see him just staring at me, and he wasn't wondering if my voice was familiar to him. I was happy, but I knew I had to tell him soon though.

**I got tired of waiting**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**

**My faith in you was fading**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**

**And I said…**

**Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**

**I keep on waiting for you but you never come.**

**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.**

**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…**

**Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**

**I love you, and that's all I really know.**

**I talked to your dad-go pick out a white dress**

**It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

'**Cause we were both young when I first saw you**

The class clapped and the teacher did too. I walked to my seat and sat down. I didn't look back to see Len. I was glad he didn't recognize who I was. But I had to tell him soon, but how I now I have too but I don't know how. I just looked down and closed my eyes.

**Chapter 7**

**Rin's POV.**

School is finally over. I walked to my locker and put my stuff away. I sighed then I just remembered something. I still had to write the song me and Len had to do. I closed my locker just thinking about Len made me sadder. I walked out of the building and walked home. I didn't feel like seeing Len after school either. I had too much stuff to do and think about. I finally made it home, and texted Len with Hannah's phone. We had to think about the song today. My concert was tomorrow.

**Hannah: Hey, can we meet somewhere 2 talk bout the song?**

I walked to my room and fell on my bed. I didn't want to move.

**Len's POV.**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I hoped it was Rin I had to talk to her. I took my phone out to see Hannah had texted me. I sighed that it wasn't Rin.

**Hannah: Hey, can we meet somewhere 2 talk bout the song?**

OMG I forgot that we had to sing a song tomorrow at her concert. I texted her back.

**Len: Yea where do u want 2 meet?**

**Hannah: At the park I guess. & don't be late this time.**

**Len: Yea I know I won't**

I closed my phone and just walked to the park.

**Rin's POV.**

I ran to my closet and picked out pink shirt with a black flower on it, blue jeans, and some blue tennis shoes. I walked to the bathroom and put my wig on. I didn't put any hair clips in my bangs. Cause Len saw yellow in my hair so I can't hide them now. When I was done I looked at myself. I felt like a train hit me. I didn't feel like looking at him, but I had to too finish the song. I sighed and got a note book and a pencil. I walked out the door and ran to the park.

When I got there Len was waiting for me. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back I didn't want to but I had too. I sat down on a bench and he did too.

"So what do you want to put in the song?" I opened the note book and started to write down some stuff.

"Hmm well how about I sing first?"

"Ok so what are you going to say?"

"How about _I remember what you wore on out first date. You came into my life and I thought hey. You know this could be something…__"_

"That's perfect, but you need more words to make it work." I wrote down what he said, and I also put down the chorus too. We finally finished the song and walked around the park. I looked down as I was thinking. '_How am I going to tell him? I just don't want to hurt him, and I don't won't to lie to him either. Hmmm I don't know._' I got out of my thoughts when I heard Len call my fake name.

"Hannah? Hannah you there?" I looked up at him to see he was in front of me.

"Hmm oh yeah sorry."

"It's ok are you ok though. You've been acting sad all day."

"Sorry I just had to talk to Rin and stuff today. She's really sad about something. But she won't tell me." I looked at Len and he was looking down with shame. "Len, are you ok?"

"Not really the reason why Rin is sad is because I asked her this question. I didn't know it would make her that upset." I was shocked that he was sad because of me. I felt bad for not talking to him now.

"Oh well what did you ask her?" He looked up at me with a frown. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." He gave me a small smile.

"Thanks sorry for about not wanting to though."

"Oh it's ok." We started to walk down a path and sat down on a hill. The sun was going down I thought about telling Len who I was. But I decided to tell him after the concert. It was getting late so I got up Len did too. "Well, I better be going now."

"Ok so do you know if Rin is coming tomorrow?"

"Well, you could kind a say that."

"Why"

"I can't tell you why you're just going to have to see for yourself."

"Fine ok." I smiled he did too. I waved goodbye to him and went home.

**Len's POV.**

Hannah went home as I just stayed. "Man why can't Hannah or Rin tell me why?" I thought for a minute, but I couldn't think of anything. "I guess I'll just see tomorrow." I sighed and went home.

**Chapter 8**

**Rin's POV.**

I woke up and knew that I had to tell Len today. I will after the concert, but I still have to see him at school. I didn't want to talk to him. I just wanted to get to the concert already. I sighed and got ready for school. I ran to school and sat in my 1st class. I had Len for this class, and he sat right beside me. I just sighed and looked out the window. I didn't notice Len came in cause I heard someone sit down beside me. I turned my head and saw Len. He looked at me, but I turned my head away from his gaze. I heard the bell ring and looked out the window the whole time. I could see Len looking at me from his refutation from the window. I didn't look back at him though.

**Len's POV.**

Rin wouldn't look at me. I mean she did one time, but then she turned her head. She was looking out the window. I just looked at her with a frown. I wished that Rin talked to me again. I heard the bell ring for school, the call to be over. Rin got up and got her stuff I got my stuff, and grabbed her wrist before she got away from me. She turned around to face me. "Rin, please talk to me. I didn't mean to get you that upset yesterday." Rin looked at me with a sad face on, and a shocked face on too I think.

"Len, can you please just leave me alone for today, please." My heart broke as I heard her say that.

"What, but Rin I-"

"Len, please just for today. I have some things to think about ok." I didn't won't her to leave, and for me not to let me talk to her but I had to. I let go of her wrist.

"Ok"

"Thank you Len" I saw her run out of the room to her next class. I just sighed and walked to class.

**Rin's POV.**

School went back fast I think. I brought my Hannah stuff, and went to my locker to get it. I looked around to see if anyone saw me, even Len. I didn't see anyone so I put her stuff in my bag, and ran out the back door. I got in the limo and took out my cell. I saw that Len texted me. I sighed and read it.

**Len: Hey, can I talk 2 u now?**

**Rin: I guess y.**

**Len: Cuz I didn't like not talking 2 u 2day.**

**Rin: Well, I'm srry but I had 2 think bout some things.**

**Len: Like wat?**

**Rin: I can't tell u.**

**Len: Wat! Y not?**

**Rin: Cuz I just can't. I hav 2 go bye.**

**Len: But hmmm fine bye.**

I put my phone away and walked to the bathroom. I put on my Hannah costume and walked out. I ran into Len has I came out. He waved to me and walked to me.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yep I'm ready. Are you?"

"Yeah let's go." We went back stage and heard the crowed of screaming fans. I got nervous, but I shook it off. The lights went dark and I walked on stage. I walked to the mike then the music started. The lights came one and the crowd went wild. I smiled and began to sing _Kissin' U_. I moved to the beat of the song.

**Sparks fly it's like electricity**

**I might die, when I forget how to breath**

**You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be**

**Time stops like everything around me is frozen**

**And that the night is the thieves**

**Few moments when you open my mind to things I've never seen**

**Cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive**

**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find**

**Falls right into place you're all that it takes**

**My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you**

**When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense**

**And all the questions I've been asking in my head**

**Like are you the one should I really trust**

**Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you**

I picked up the microphone, and begin to walk down the stage. I put the microphone to my mouth, and began to sing again.

**Past loves they never got very far**

**Walls up make sure I guarded my heart**

**And I promise I wouldn't do this**

**Till I knew it was right for me**

**But no one, no guy I met before**

**Could make me feel so right and secure**

**And have you noticed I loose my focus**

**And the world around me disappears**

**Cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive**

**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find**

**Falls right into place you're all that it takes**

**My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you**

**When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense**

**And all the questions I've been asking in my head**

**Like are you the one should I really trust**

**Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you**

I ran back to my spot. I could see Len back stage as I ran back. He looked like he was looking for something, or someone. I knew he was looking for me. I frown, but I turned it into a smile as I turned back around and sang.

**I never felt nothing like this**

**You're making me open up**

**No point in even trying to fight this**

**It kinda feels like it's loveee**

**Cuz when I'm kissing you my senses come alive**

**Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find**

**Falls right into place you're all that it takes**

**My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you**

**When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense**

**And all the questions I've been asking in my head**

**Like are you the one should I really trust**

**Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you**

The song ended and the crowd went wild. I bowed and sang 4 more songs. When I was done we took a break. I walked up to Len he seemed down.

"Hey what's wrong?"

**Len's POV.**

"Hey what's wrong?" I heard someone say. I looked up to see Hannah looking at me.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Ummm yeah it is something. What is it?" She sat down next to me. I sighed I didn't want to tell her. Because then I will be even more sadder than now.

"Well, you know Rin. I just haven't seen her here at all. I'm starting to think she might not even be my friend anymore, and I do not want that to happen." I looked down in shame I didn't want to look at her, or anyone.

"Well, don't worry I'm-"

"Hannah, it's time!"

"Alright I'm coming. Don't worry Len she'll be here I promise." I looked at her as she ran back on stage. I thought for a minute about what she meant by that. But I got nothing I heard the music go. I got up and watched as Hannah sang _Stuttering_.

**There's a whole lotta things that I will forgive**

**But I just can't take a liar**

**I was by your side 'til the very end**

'**Til you pushed me in the fire**

**I tried to believe you but something is wrong**

**You won't look in my eyes, tell me what's going on**

**It's you and me against the world**

**That's what you said, that's what you said**

**If you can't be honest with me**

**Then I'm afraid this is the end**

**Hurry up, hurry up**

**If you ever really cared about me**

**Tell the truth, give it up**

**You sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering**

**Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa**

**Yeah you're stuttering**

**Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa**

**Yeah you're stuttering**

I was shocked about how she did that with her voice. I couldn't even do that with mine. But her song made me thing for a minute. '_What if Rin isn't telling me the trust? She might be hiding something from me? Hmmm I wonder if Hannah might know if she is._' I got out of my thoughts when I heard Hannah sing again.

**Now the seconds turn into minutes now**

**But you won't give me an answer**

**You can tell me this, you can tell me that**

**But don't say you don't remember**

'**Cause I know you better than you know yourself**

**So don't say I'm crazy, I know very well.**

**It's you and me against the world**

**That's what you said, that's what you said**

**If you can't be honest with me**

**Then I'm afraid this is the end**

**Hurry up, hurry up**

**If you ever really cared about me**

**Tell the truth, give it up**

**You sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering**

**Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa**

**Yeah you're stuttering**

**Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa**

**Yeah you're stuttering**

Hannah, then grabbed the microphone, and began to walk down the stage while singing.

**I-I-I don't wanna hear you're sorry now**

**The best thing you can do for me is just spit it out**

**I-I-I don't wanna hear you're sorry now**

**Stop, stop stuttering your words, it's only making you look worse**

**Hurry up, hurry up**

**If you ever really cared about me**

**Tell the truth, give it up**

**You sound guilty 'cause you're stuttering**

**Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa**

**Yeah you're stuttering**

**Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa**

**Yeah you're stuttering**

**Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa**

**(Keep on stuttering, yeah you're stuttering)**

**Oh oh oh oh oh, ey ey ey ey ey, oh oh oh oh whoa**

**(Keep on stuttering, yeah you're stuttering)**

When she was done she sang 2 more songs. Then she took another break. The next song was with me and her. She ran to her dressing room when she was done. I just stared at her as she ran. I wanted to talk to her, but the manager told me to get ready.

**Chapter 9**

**Hannah's (Rin) POV.**

I ran to my dressing room when I was done with those songs. I closed the door, and took off my wig. I looked myself in the mirror. I felt horrible being a liar to Len. He was upset and looking for me. If he only knew who I am, really. I heard a knock on my door.

"Hannah, it's time." I heard Luke say. I sighed and put my wig back on. I put a smile on my face. It felt like it shouldn't be there.

"Ok I'm coming" I ran out and grabbed a mike. I waited behind stage with Len beside me. I just looked down without talking to Len.

"Hey are you ok?" I heard Len ask me. I looked up at him with a fake smile.

'_Yeah I'm just tired of this. Tired of being a liar to you!__' _Is what I wanted to say but I couldn't not right now. "Yeah I'm just tired that's all."

"Oh yeah it has been a long day. I still haven't seen Rin here yet." He looked down with a frown on his face. I frowned too and didn't do anything. "Well, anyways do you know if Rin is hiding something from me?" I froze what did he just say? I looked up at him with a shocked face on.

"W-W-What?"

"Do you know if Rin is hiding something from me?" I looked him in the eyes with a scared face. Does he know, or is he trying to find out. I looked away from him and looked straight out. "Hannah?" Finally the music started Len walked out and began to sing while the crowd went wild. I was glad that the music started. I wouldn't know what to do if it didn't. Anyways Len started to sing _Two Is Better Than One_.

Len: **I remember what you wore on our first date**

**You came into my life and I thought hey**

**You know this could be something…**

'**Cause everything you do and words you say**

**You know that it all takes my breath away**

**And now I'm left with nothing…**

**So maybe it's true…**

When Len sang the last part I came out, and sang with him. The crowd went wild as I came out. We looked at each other.

Hannah (Rin)/Len: **That I can't live without you**

**And maybe two...**

**Is better than one...**

**But there's so much time...**

**To figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking two...**

**Is better than one...**

When we were done with that I walked passed Len. I turned around so my back was facing him.

Hannah (Rin): **I remember every look upon your face...**

Len did the same thing and sang.

Len: **The way you roll your eyes the way you taste**

**You make it hard for breathing...**

I closed my eyes and Len did too.

Hannah (Rin): **'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away...**

**I think of you and everything's ok**

**I'm finally now believin'**

Len: **Then maybe it's true...**

Len turned around and I did too. He sang the first part then I join with him.

Hannah (Rin)/Len: **That I can't live without you**

**And maybe two...**

**Is better than one...**

**And there's so much time...**

**To figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking two...**

**Is better than one**

Hannah (Rin): **One...**

Len and I started to walk slowly toward each other as he sang.

Len: **I remember what you wore on the first date**

**You came into my life and I thought hey**

When we finally got close to each other we turned to the crowd and sang together.

Hannah (Rin)/Len: **Maybe it's true...**

**That I can't live without you**

**And maybe two...**

**Is better than one...**

**And there's so much time...**

**To figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone...**

**And I'm thinking...**

**Ooh...I can't live without you...**

Len: **'Cuase baby two...**

Hannah (Rin)/Len: **Is better than one...**

**There's so much time...**

**To figure out the rest of my life**

**But I've figured out with all that's said and done...**

**Two...**

**Is better than one...**

**Two...**

**Is better than one...**

The song ended and the crowd went wild. We said are good bye and ran back stage. I didn't want to talk to Len right now. I ran to my dress and locked the door. I took my wig off and thought how I was going to tell Len. I thought for a minute until I heard a knock on my door. "Hannah?" Of course it was Len.

"Yes?"

"Umm can I talk to you outside of the studio?" I thought for a minute then it hit me.

"Sure I'll be out in a minute." Now I can tell Len I'm really Rin. I put my wig on and walked out to meet Len.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." I nodded and Len grabbed my wrist. He lead me outside in a little alley. He let go of me and waited for me to say something.

"So, umm what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, um let's start at Rin. Is she hiding something from me?" I was shocked a little but I answered it trustfully. No more lies only the truth now.

"Yes she is." Len was shocked by what I just said.

"She is, but why?"

"Well, instead of telling you let me show you." Len looked at me confused. I sighed and started to pull my wig off. When I did I heard Len gasp at me. I looked at him with a frown. "Len, Hannah is really me."

"W-W-What! But how I mean if your Hannah then-"

"Yes, Len, you have been with me every time you saw Hannah. At the park that was me. At the meeting that was me. At the recording place that was me, and because you didn't see me out there during the concert was because I was the one singing on stage." Len looked at me just staring at me. I looked down in sham. I knew he was made at me for being a liar to him. "Len, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I understand if you're mad at me, or never want to sp-" I interrupted by Len's lips. Len kissed me I was shocked of what he was doing. I slowly closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. It was like I was flying. Len finally broke it and looked at me.

"You talk too much." I smiled at him he did too.

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"I'm not mad just upset that you kept it a secret from me." I looked down in sham. Len tilted my head up to look at me. I moved my eyes to not look at his eyes. "Rin, look at me you don't have to be upset." I looked at him with wide eyes.

"How can I feel good inside? I mean I lied to you way too many times." Len just smiled at me.

"Because I love you and I don't care if you did or not. You lied to me to keep your secret safe, right?" I nodded and smiled back. I saw Len lean in again and I did too. Are lips touched and Len pinned me to the wall. I started to moan I felt his hand go up and down my leg. I felt Len's tong on my lips. I knew what he wanted I let him enter me and I moaned it just felt soo good. He explored my whole mouth, and then he broke the kiss. I groaned I didn't want him to stop. He laughed at me and moved his head to my neck. I gasped as he started to kiss my neck. I moaned when he started to suck on my skin. I didn't want him to stop, but I knew he had to. I tapped him on the shoulder, with my free hand.

"Umm Len, we can't stay here forever." I heard Len groan at me. He stopped kissing me and lifted his head to mine.

"Do we have to stop now?" I giggled at him.

"No, we can finish somewhere else, but not today."

"Why not today?"

"Because I have to go home and get ready for tomorrow and you do too."

"Fine" He let go of me and we walked home hand in hand.


End file.
